Why Do I Scare You, Harry?
by Soricel
Summary: Harry can’t concentrate during occlumency lessons. An example for my “Why Do I Scare You?” Challenge. Rated T for slash and vague adult interaction.


Title: Why Do I Scare You So Much, Harry?

Rating: M, to be safe. Probably more of a strong T

Genre: Pre-Slash, Romance, One-Shot intention but I may write a sequel if there is demand.

Pairing: Harry/Severus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Severus Snape belong to that lovely British lady. Unfortunately.

Summary: Harry can't concentrate during occlumency lessons. An example for my "Why Do I Scare You?" Challenge.

"Legilimens!"

Suddenly, Harry's mind was once again racing with memories, dreams, thoughts, long forgotten words, things that he didn't want the other man to see, things he himself didn't want to see again, and things he didn't want _anyone_ else to see.

"Protego!" Harry knew it wasn't the proper spell, but he'd panicked. The legilimency spell faltered, and then returned in full fervor.

The two men had been working together for nearly two years in close company. They'd developed, it not a friendship, then a respect for one another. They'd taken to holding the lessons in Severus' rooms, since it was more comfortable for both of them. Once in a while, when Harry was exhausted after their lessons, Severus didn't wake the younger man after he fell asleep on the couch in the living area.

Severus knew, at times like these, that Harry had his strong points – like wordless and wandless magic, and his weak points – namely occlumency.

"Occlumens!" The young man's skill was improving, but it was still quite inconsistent and usually far too lacking.

Satisfied that the boy had at least remembered the counter-curse this time, however weak the attempt had been, Severus lifted the spell.

Harry fell back onto the couch, panting. Severus took the chair opposite.

"Is something bothering you?" Severus questioned, looking into the distracted gaze that encountered his own but did not notice it.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing." The boy rushed, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It is _something_, if it distracts you so."

The younger shook his head. "No, I'm fine, I just... never mind."

"I do mind now, actually, so out with it." Severus tried to keep his voice gentle, but he couldn't keep some of the frustration out of it. They'd developed a trust for one another, so why couldn't the boy just _tell him_ when something was interfering with his ability to concentrate during their lessons?

"Just a dream I've been having lately. I can't get it out of my head."

"Voldemort?"

"No, just…" he sighed. "It's nothing. Just something odd, is all. Something I never thought I'd- dream of."

"Mmm. Do you trust me?"

"What- yes, why?"

"Legilimens."

The younger man was taken by surprise, but the professor was now _in_ his mind, and he used the spell to mentally calm the younger man, coaxing him to yield to the sudden intrusion.

And of course, the dream was at the forefront of his mind.

And what he saw shocked him more than anything else he'd seen tonight.

He watched himself make love to the young man sitting in front of him, watched Harry bite his lip and throw his head back as Severus stroked him, watched that beautiful mouth open in a silent scream as he came over Severus' hand and both of their stomachs, watched himself thrust once, twice more and then shudder in release-

"Do you – enjoy – that dream?" inquired Severus, breaking the connection.

The young man was panting. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"It scares me."

Genuinely curious now, Severus reached out his hand and brushed his fingers lightly along the man's face. The other flinched.

"Why do I scare you so much?"

"It's not _you_ that scares me."

"Oh?"

"No. I do like you," He averted his eyes at that acknowledgement. "But I just never thought I was – gay."

"Ah."

"Will you _say_ something? One syllable answers are not helping at all!"

"Do you wish to – explore the possibility that the dream is what you truly feel?"

"Are you offering to –"

"Yes. Yes, I am. If you've no wish to, I won't blame you. But the offer stands, even if you decline it now."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I want to – I want to explore it further."

"Okay, then." And with that, Severus leaned in and kissed the younger man.


End file.
